Carasheena
Carasheena, sometimes styled Queen Carasheena of Deep Dillithar or Carasheena the Shark Princess, is the queen of the sahuagin who inhabit Deep Dillithar, a sunken city in the Silver Sea near Eriabourne. History and Personality Carasheena is the first daughter of King Ledicthys and Queen Liapleura of Deep Dillithar, and from a young age was revered by the populace as a true warrior queen who would bring the sahuagin to greatness. Her younger brother Maurocoth was jealous of her popularity, often making efforts to outmatch her in various fields, but her prodigious talents tended to foil his efforts. On Carasheena's twenty-second birthday, Maurocoth's envy prompted him to attempt to murder his sister. However, the priest Barrucadys (better known as the Drowning Pilgrim) foresaw this evil using his powers of prophecy. Publicly before the royal court, the Pilgrim used his magic to wheedle the truth from Maurocoth. Carasheena was sickened by her brother's plan, but declined to execute him herself. Queen Liapleura devoured her son's heart in a public ritual, as Ledicthys and Carasheena attempted to solve one of their kingdom's greatest concerns. Many sahuagin had been driven from their homes and gone missing, with traces of psionics and aquatic monstrosities now stirring in the depths. The king and his daughter led forays onto land for resources such as weapons and armour, but they were repelled here by Mikael and Cortis Karano, representatives of the Bloodsworn. Slinking back beneath the waves, they were ambushed by the illithid pirate Squidface. The king was killed, and Carasheena captured (with considerable effort) and transported to the arena on Kathrak. During her time imprisoned under Hobbes' command, Carasheena's mother Liapleura died of disease (or so it is said), prompting an urgent rescue mission under the command of the Drowning Pilgrim. Carasheena is hardened and vengeful, like all sahuagin, yet she possesses surprising intellect and has a great capacity for mercy to those who ask for it. She is well loved by her people and commands respect from many of the inhabitants of the Silver Sea. Skills and Powers Apart from her powers as a ruler and decision maker, Carasheena is a remarkable warrior and tracker specialised in the hunting of aberrations and monstrosities. She wears light armour and bears an enchanted shark's tooth dagger (Bloodletter) and an enchanted trident (Bloodhunter) which have respective advantages against uninjured and injured opponents. Like all sahuagin, she can erupt into a violent frenzy upon smelling blood, and she also possesses the potential for minor divine spells. In the Campaign The Bloodsworn first heard about Carasheena's imprisonment while traveling aboard Leviathan on their return to Kathrak. While Hobbes and Kamatu fought sahuagin boarders, Keldin and Azuk made hasty negotiations with the Drowning Pilgrim regarding the rescue of their princess. Unsure of how best to proceed, or even of the whereabouts of Carasheena, they agreed to rendezvous at a later point near the Reef Weaver where the Drowning Pilgrim had a temporary base. He then dived back into the sea along with his followers, much to Hobbes' confusion and relief. After defeating Squidface upon the island of Ob, the Bloodsworn met Carasheena as she swam to the surface and thanked them for her rescue. She promised them that she would attempt to make sense of Squidface's overall plan, and to establish where he had come from. Furthermore, she invited them to visit her in the sunken city of Deep Dillithar, which was now under her command. Category:Adventurers Category:Sahuagin Category:Queens